multimobafandomcom-20200213-history
Agni/Background
Lore There are few elements as destructive or as purifying as fire. Agni, God of Fire, is the embodiment of both of these qualities, with a head for each. Though the source of his origin warrants debate - for there are many tales of his parentage ranging from two simple sticks rubbed together, to the cosmic energy that made all things at the beginning of time - Agni is a pivotal and important God with many duties to the Pantheon. He is the twin brother to Indra, God of the Heavens and Rains and chief among warriors. Conversely, Agni is chief among priests, acting as messenger between mortals and Gods. Every Hindu ritual and prayer is performed in front of a fire of some kind, so Agni carries the words and sacrifices, traveling between the Earth and the Heavens. He is welcome in every home and every hearth and much beloved by the Faithful. Through his flames, Agni provides heat and light, but also cleanses impurities. Smoke from his pyres create the air and hold the Heavens aloft. The sun, a source of fire itself, brings life-giving energy to the world, and his lightning streaks the sky during storms. For all his kindness and service, Agni has two faces. One is the face of kindness and purity, turned towards the people and Gods. His other face, grim and resolute, guides the God of Fire, to play his role in the cosmic cycle of creation and destruction, to burn and blacken all the atrocities of the world to ash. Quotes Voicelines = ;Upon Selection ;Introduction ;Upon using Noxious Fumes ;Upon using Flame Wave ;Upon using Path of Flames ;Upon using Rain Fire ;Movement (Unused) ;Low Health ;When placing a Ward ;When buying Consumables ;When buying Recommended Items ;When buying Not Recommended Items ;When in a Killstreak ;When killing a Jungle Boss ;When destroying a Tower ;Upon Death ;Taunt ;Joke ;Laughs |-| VGS = ;Attack (VA) *T1 *T1 (Only When Pheonix Left) *T2 *T2 (Only When Pheonix Left) *T3 *T3 (Only When Pheonix Left) *1 *2 *3 *A *F *G *M *M (Arena only!) ;Enemy (VB) *1 *2 *3 *A *B *D *E *F *G *J *J1 *J2 *JJ *M *S ;Careful (VC) *1 *2 *3 *B *C *J ;Defend (VD) *1 *2 *3 *D *F *G *M *M (Arena only!) ;Emote (VE) *A *G *R *S ;MIA (VF) *1 *2 *3 *F ;Gank (VG) *1 *2 *3 *G ;Help (VH) *1 *2 *3 *H *S ;Incoming (VI) *1 *2 *3 *I ;Ward (VQ) *1 *2 *3 *F *G *N *Q ;Retreat (VR) *1 *2 *3 *J *R *S ;Self (VS) *A1 *A2 *A3 *AA *AF *AG *AM *BB *BN *BT *D1 *D2 *D3 *DD *DF *DG *DM *G1 *G2 *G3 *GG *Q1 *Q2 *Q3 *QQ *T1 *T2 *T3 *TB *TT *O *R *S ;Returned (VT) *1 *2 *3 *T ;Other (VV) *A *B *C *GB *GF *GG *GH *GL *GN *GO ] *GQ *GR *GS *GT *GW *K *M ] *N *P *S *T *W *VA *VB *VC *VD *VE *VF *VG *VJ ] *VP *VR *VS *VT *VW *VX *X *Y Patch Histroy ** Switched this ability to no longer use Continuous Fire. In Quick Cast mode, left clicks occurring a short time after a meteor is cast will no longer fire another one, instead always firing basic attacks. In standard targeting mode, clicking and holding the mouse will no longer fire multiple meteors uninterrupted if they are available. ** Re-fixed the issue with not animating for every shot. *** Volcanic skin will still have the issue in Solo Practice matches. Beta V0.1.1989.2 * ** Fixed an issue in which the recovery time was not correct, making it more difficult to place Noxious Fumes down in time after using Rain Fire. Beta V0.1.1988.3 * VISUAL UPGRADE - Agni, God of Fire ** Agni’s model, animations, 2D Art, and FX have all been updated. ** Agni’s passive meter has been updated include a timer indicating how many seconds until your next meteor becomes available. * ** Recovery time reduced from 0.6 to 0.4. Should help higher ping players be able to place Noxious Fumes down in time after using Rain Fire. ** Fixed an issue where firing multiple meteors would skip animations. * Skins ** Incinerator, Golden and Legendary skins have been updated for the new model. ** Agni’s Volcanic skin has kept the same model and animations as previous, but has some FX updates. Beta V0.1.1968 * ** Casting time increased from 0 to 0.3. ** Recovery time reduced from 0.2 to 0.1. * ** Recovery time reduced from 0.5 to 0.1. * ** Recovery time reduced from 0.7 to 0.6. ** Damage reduced from 175/215/255/295/335 to 160/195/230/265/300. Beta V0.1.1918.2 * ** Adjusted the targeter to better indicate the area that will deal damage. Beta V0.1.1868.3 * ** The warmup hit area indicator FX now shows 0.5s earlier for both friendly and enemy players. Note: The warm up did not get longer, the FX are visible earlier (more warning). Beta V0.1.1838.1 * ** This ability can now be placed inside of walls and other blocking geometry. Beta V0.1.1831.1 * ** Fixed an issue where the damage over time passive was not applying to targets up close. * ** Fixed an issue where he wasn’t completely crowd control immune during the dash, like vs Ares ultimate. * ** Polynomicon passive now works with this ability. Beta V0.1.1764.2 * Golden Agni released. Beta V0.1.1705 * Ground targeters have been customized for several gods, including Agni. Beta V0.1.1640 * Agni had his basic attacks changed from physical to deal 35 (+25% of your magical power) magical damage, along with some othet mages. Beta V0.1.1594 * Agni's Voice Pack released. Beta V0.1.1581 * ** Fixed an issue in which Noxious Fumes would tick its damage an additional time. Beta V0.1.1543 * Agni’s passive now has an improved UI treatment. * The Incinerator skin has updated FX. Closed Beta V0.1.1404 * ** Description updated to accurately show the damage on the skill screen. Closed Beta V0.1.1403 * General ** FX have been updated for looks and performance. * ** A bug has been fixed that allowed this ability to do double damage under some conditions. Closed Beta V0.1.1349 * ** When detonated, all enemies are stunned for 1s at all ranks. Closed Beta V0.1.1148 * Volcanic Agni released. Closed Beta V0.1.1029 * ** Base damage increased from 80/120/160/200/240 to 90/140/190/240/290. ** Magical power contribution increased from 40% to 50%. Closed Beta V0.1.997 * ** Reduced the duration of the stun from 2s to 1s. * ** Amount of time the flames are on the ground has been reduced from 4s to 3s. * ** Range has been reduced from 70 to 65 feet. Closed Beta V0.1.975.1 * New taunt! * ** Fixed animation issue with firing consecutive meteors. ** Fixed timing difference between holding down the button to fire 3 consecutive meteors versus clicking the button 3 times. ** It now takes Agni .8s to fire a meteor (up from .5s). * ** Damage done per tick has been reduced from 25/35/45/55/65 to 20/30/40/50/60. Closed Beta V0.1.920.0 * ** Tweaks to make the stun combo easier to perform. ** Reduced the cooldown from 15s to 12s. * ** Cooldown changed from 14s to decreasing cooldowns per rank, 15/14/13/12/11s. May 31, 2012 Patch - New God: Agni, God of Fire }} Category:Smite - Agni